Pontos (The Great Return)
Pontos is the sixth thing created by Chaos as well as a Protogenos . Biography Chaos, thinking about the fact almost all the Primordial Beings created something and create a kind of seven entities, Pontos was the sixth of them . Pontos fights against Erebus because he thought Erebus didn't have to corrupt the Primordial Beasts . Long after, he discovers Death created the Necrosians and, so, all the Primordial Beings created something . He is one of the many deities to fight Apophis and channel him until Tartarus made the cure . Personnality Pontos loved greatly his father and his siblings, he was proud and arrogant . Powers and Abilities * Low-Tier Nigh-Omnipotence : He can do almost anything he want and can only be hurted by at least Seraphims-Level entities ** Super Strength : In terms of raw power, he is stronger than anything other of Nature, Primordial Beasts-level entities, his father and uncles . ** Super Speed : He can move faster than anything else except his father and uncles. ** Super Stamina : He don't tire and don't need to breath, eat or drink . ** Imortality : He is immune to age and all kind of diseases . *** Immunity : He is immune to almost everything, the only beings who can hurt him need to be at least as powerfull as a Seraph, she is immune to the Colt, she can, however, be hurted by Seraph Blades, Archangel Blades and Swords, the most powerfull weapons of the Heaven as well as any weapon created by one of the Protogenoi . ** Nigh-Omniscience : He knows almost everything . ** Precognition : He can see the future, however, their visions are almost never clear . ** Supernatural Concealment : He can hide his nature and his power to anything weaker than himself . ** Sea Manipulation : He can modify and shape at will the Sea . *** Concept Empowerment ''': His powers are renforced when he is in the Sea. * ''Hand-to-Hand Mastery'' : He is expert in the hand-to-hand fights . Weaknesses Beings * ''Primordial Beings'' : He can be very easily killed by the Primordial Beings . * ''Nature'' : Nature can easily kill him . * ''Primordial Beasts-Level Entities'' : The Primordial Beasts, the Time Imperators, the Prime Demons, Eve, and the Necrosians can heavily hurt him and can kill him if he is weakened . * ''Archangels-Level Entities'' : The Archangels and the Time Arcounts as well as the other Protogenoi can heavily hurt him . * ''Seraphims-Level Entities'' : The Seraphims or any entity equal to them can moderatly hurt him . Weapons * ''Primordial 'Beings' Primordial Weapons'' : The first weapons can kill him . * Archangel Swords : They can heavily him . * Archangel Blades : They can moderatly him . * Seraph Blades : They can slightly hurt him . * Weapons forged by Protogenoi : He can be forced to temporary inactivity if he's stabbed with one of the Protogenoi-forged weapons, Kronus forced Ouranos to inactivity with the Megadrepadon forged by Gaia . Other * Seals made by Primordial Beings'' ': Pontos can be trapped by the seals made by his uncles and his father . * '''Less of Concept : Pontos is linked to his concept and dissapear if his concept dissapear . Category:Fanon Characters Category:Higher Beings Category:Deities Category:Protogenoi Category:Males Category:Alive Category:Strongest of Species